


"Oh fuck, oh fuck"

by darktwinkle



Series: Goddamn Hero [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, post - C&B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwinkle/pseuds/darktwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane Garrett is a goddamn hero…but Ty already knew that - based on the angst prompt “Oh fuck, oh fuck” - originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh fuck, oh fuck"

“Name sir?”

“Kelly Abbott” Kelly replied, drumming his fingers lightly on the counter top “Not sure the name the rooms booked under though, my friends arrived last night, I’m supposed to meet them out on the hike after I dump my bags”

The brunette shook her head, eyes never leaving the computer screen in front of her “Nothing under Kelly Abbott”

“Try Nick O'Flaherty” Kelly suggested, mentally kicking himself, he knew he should have paid more attention when details of the trip were being thrown around “Or Tyler Grady” 

The speed at which the receptionist's head shot up would have been amusing if there weren’t tears in her eyes “What was that second name?”

“Tyler Grady?”

“Oh...” she retrieved a folded piece of paper from behind the keyboard and held it out with shaking hands “I’m so sorry, we tried to find them when it first came through but we can’t seem to get in contact, we’ve got someone out looking but...”

“What’s this?”

“I-I can’t, I’m sorry” she quickly left the reception and a very confused Kelly 

Unfolding the paper he read the words written in neat handwriting, it took him four read throughs before the words sank in. 

“Oh fuck, oh **fuck** ” 

Bags forgotten he raced out into the mountain air, he had to get to Ty and he had to get there now.

~~~

“Don’t you dare die on me, you hear that Garrett? don’t you fucking dare!”

He wasn’t expecting an answer and he didn’t get one. Even if Zane had been awake it would have been hard to speak around the tube down his throat, then again if he’d been awake there’d be no need for the tube in the first place.

Letting out a frustrated growl Ty stood up and began pacing, running both hands through his short hair as he approached the window. He couldn't bring himself to actually look out at the world outside, at a world where life continued. Didn’t they realise that a vital part was no longer walking around? how could things be so normal when everything wasn’t. 

Heading back over to the bed he fell back into the seat he’d just left. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t. Surely they deserved a break from the epic amount of shit they’d gone through. As a couple they spent far too much time in hospitals both as patients and visitors, it just wasn’t normal but then again when had anything about them been normal? 

His fingers found his husband’s, lacing together in a familiar act that felt one sided. Zane’s left hand was undamaged, so there was no reason not to hold it, the nurses’ had encouraged him to do just that actually. They also encouraged him to talk to the unconscious man. Ty had found that difficult, all he’d been able to find the strength to say so far were threats and insults, which thinking back to their early days was pretty standard. It had been the language they communicated best in. 

Squeezing Zane’s fingers tightly, Ty let his head fall to the bed, eyes closed he let the surrounding noises fill his mind. The monitor Zane was attached to was quiet thankfully, Ty had quickly learnt that beeping either meant a pump had stopped working or Zane had. The sound of the respirator was the sole noise within the private room, with every hiss Ty was reminded that the machine was breathing for his husband. It annoyed him but it was better than the alternative, whenever the machine paused between mechanical breaths Ty’s heart would stop until it started again. He had grown to fear the silence.

All other noise was muted, the traffic and street noise from outside, the activity going on in the rest of the hospital out on the corridor beyond the walls and the voices he could hear on the other side of the door. The voices he knew belonged to Sidewinder. He wanted to be alone, needed to be alone. In a fit of anger, grief and despair he’d gone as far as ordering Sidewinder to ‘fuck off’, they’d listened in the only way they knew how. They protested that he couldn’t technically order them anywhere anymore and left, only to set up some sort of guard outside Zane’s room. 

Ty felt warm tears as he thought of his brothers and how they’d banded round him, supporting him throughout all this despite what he said. He recalled Kelly’s shouts has he caught up to them, the way he’d bypassed Nick and ran straight at Ty, pulling him into a tight hug before holding him at arm's length

 _“We have to go now, there’s been an accident. Zane’s in hospital”_

Everything else from that moment on had been a blur. He was aware that Kelly had handed a piece of paper to Nick when he thought Ty wasn’t looking and that it’d been passed between the others, but no one would let him see it. Kelly had used the words ‘critical but stable’ to describe Zane’s condition but really how would he know? he wasn’t there, Ty wasn’t there neither and that pissed him off. Ty assumed that there was something on the paper he shouldn’t see, whatever it was it was bad. Kelly was shaken, it took a hell of a lot to shake his boys, especially Doc when it came to medical stuff but shaken he was. 

Ty had never been more glad that Kelly had absentmindedly double booked himself - again - and had arranged to meet up with them on the hike. If he hadn’t they’d still be up a mountain none the wiser, as it was it had taken them too damn long to get to Zane’s bedside, even with Nick’s driving skills. 

Lifting his head, Ty leaned forward in his chair, reaching out with his free hand to run his fingers through Zane’s curls. His hair was getting longer again, long enough that Ty could tuck a couple of stray strand behind Zane’s ears. 

“Please don’t leave me” his whispered, standing so that he could place a kiss on Zane’s forehead. He couldn’t help but lightly touch the tubing and the strapping that rested on the edges of Zane’s mouth, it looked like it was leaving marks but that should probably be the least of his worries 

Three days it had been, three fucking days. 

The coma his husband was in was medically induced. Kelly had assured him that that was common practise with brain injuries to give the body time to heal. The hospital staff didn’t seem all that worried and had deemed it safe for Zane to be placed in a side room. Ty had worried about that but had been shown the nurses station and the display that showed Zane’s vitals along with those of other patients on the ward. If anything went wrong they’d be there in seconds. 

Zane’s injuries would have been impressive if they weren’t so life threatening or belonging to his lover. For fucks sake what had Zane been thinking? well knowing more about the circumstances of the accident Ty knew that his husband hadn’t been thinking, he’d reacted on instinct - the man was a fucking hero...but Ty had known that already.

Zane should have been with them. Sidewinder had been making every effort to meet up at least once every few weeks since their last emotion filled road trip. They’d been doing pretty well too. Zane was always invited but he’d declined this time. He’d wanted Ty to spend some time with his friends without him hanging around, they both knew Ty didn’t get to see them as much as he’d like.

If Zane had been with them he wouldn’t be lying in a coma, equally if Zane had been with them a little girl might have lost her life 

“You need to wake up and get better Lone Star” Ty started, moving his hand back up to the top of Zane’s bed. Picking up the cuddly toy he gently rubbed one of the bunny’s soft ears against Zane’s cheek “Feel that? That’s a present from a very lucky little girl that you need to meet properly” 

Ty felt fresh tears falling as he recalled the knock on the door. Digger had stuck his head round and asked Ty if he’d mind a special visitor wanting to share her thanks. Who was he to deny an eight year old. Her very tearful parents had told him that she insisted on visiting the man who’d saved her, they wanted to thank him too. They’d also filled Ty in on what had happened. He’d listened quietly as the father described the moment he’d taken his daughter from the car, checked the street and not a car in sight had told her to cross quickly, that mummy was in the coffee shop on the other side. The car had apparently come out of nowhere, screeched around the corner and tore down the street at excessive speed. 

The father’s voice broke but he’d taken a deep breath determined to get through his tale, as if it was the least he could do, to make sure the broken man in front of him was informed of just how much of a hero his husband was.

Zane had been leaving the coffee shop - the mother had recognised him - he’d obviously seen what was about to happen and ran into the street. The father had had the same idea but was slower, he’d watched helplessly as Zane had picked his daughter up, holding her above his head as the car hit him as it tried to swerve last minute. Nobody could quite recall the immediate events following the collision. EMT’s were on the scene quickly as were the police, both Zane and the little girl - Emily - had been taken to hospital, the car never stopped. She had suffered minor injuries and had been kept in a couple of days for observation.

Emily showed Ty her bright pink cast, her arm had been broken when Zane had landed on her, she wasn’t mad and had wanted to come and tell Zane that as well as thank him. The bunny she’d picked in the gift shop, she had one just like it at home who always made her feel better and she wanted Zane to have one too.

As they’d been leaving Emily had asked Ty for a hug, so that he could pass it along to Zane when he woke up. As he’d held the little girl he couldn’t help but notice that her head was level with his stomach, roughly the same place Zane’s hips came to on him. One of Zane’s, now broken, hips had taken the impact of the car, there was no doubt about it, if the car had hit the girl then she’d be dead. 

“You saved her, darlin’” Ty told Zane, he wasn’t sure if Zane was aware of that, he wasn’t sure at what point Zane had lost consciousness. “Her name’s Emily and I promised that she could come see you when you’re home so you need to wake the fuck up and come back to me”

Sighing Ty placed the bunny back at the top of the bed and sank back into his chair, reaching out to hold Zane’s hand in both of his own 

“I’m so fucking proud of you Zane, so fucking proud” Ty told his husband, squeezing his hand again “You’re a goddamn hero. She reminded me of your Sadie but I guess you already made that connection...” Ty trailed off before, wetting his lips before continuing “Sadie’s coming to see you too. I-I called your family, I had to” he still wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing. Zane and his family, well his mother, were getting along much better nowadays but he wasn’t sure if Zane would have wanted them to know about this.

“This, this is bad babe, they deserve to know and well...yeah they’re coming, next flight out of Texas Owen told me, I tried to make the call myself but as soon as I heard Annie’s voice I didn’t know what to say” Ty trailed off again, he was such a muddle of emotion he didn’t know what to do “I’m supposed to be good at this kinda shit, you know dealing with stressful, emotional situations. I’m trained for this but I just froze - Johns took over the call. I was there but I was fucking useless, just like now….”

Ty looked up at Zane’s expressionless face, focusing on his closed eyes “They tell me you banged your head when you hit the ground, that there’s some bleeding in there. That’s why they’ve put you in the coma. They’re planning on waking you up in a couple of hours, your last scan was really good so they’re confident” Ty sighed, bringing Zane’s hand up to his lips, he gently kissed Zane’s ring finger “So you’d better make the most of this nap because I’m expecting to see those beautiful eyes of yours soon, you hear me Garrett? You’re going to wake up and I’m going to be here and then we’re going to get you better again”

Placing Zane’s hand back on the bed, fingers still entwined, Ty couldn’t help but notice how their wedding tattoos lined up. Rubbing his right thumb over both tattoos he looked back up at Zane’s face

“Please wake up when it’s time Zane” he begged squeezing Zane’s fingers “I...I don’t know what to do without you”


End file.
